


PROJECT Prebirth

by WaffleSAMA



Series: PROJECT Rebirth [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, I Tried, Insanity, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleSAMA/pseuds/WaffleSAMA
Summary: "You're sick and the nurses are here to help you get better. Don't want you want to get better?”





	PROJECT Prebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently people liked my short drabble which makes no sense but… I had to rewatch outlast: whistleblower for this next installment and honestly I forgot how terrifying it was. But since you all liked the first story here’s a part II, back by a startling amount of hits and kudos. 
> 
> (Plus RAPE WARNING, so please don't read if you aren't comfortable.)

O’hara begins her day very simply. She wakes up, praying that God will not drag her soul to hell and tries to ignore the damning screams of the patients in the facility. Then she writes her daily letter to Doctor Samul in hopes that one day he will respond. She puts on her nurse’s uniform, pulls her kinky curls back and tries her best to block out the voices in her head. ‘All in a day’s work’ she thinks as she walks to the nurse’s station. Her heels click loudly, prompting several patients to cry out for help or try to grab her from their cells. She maneuvers with ease and looks at her patient file for today. Waylon Park, a programmer that got caught snitching. She shakes her head and snaps the file shut, the words ‘ Project REBIRTH ’ covering the file like a warning. She smiles gently and sets the file down at the nurse’s station. “Good morning.” O’hara greets cheerfully.

Her co-workers offer no response per usual. She hums quietly and continues talking anyway. “Any news from Doctor Samul yet? We have that new patient, Waylon Park, and he’ll need to make sure the surgery was a success,” Still no answer. “If you see him, tell him to come find me. The board is coming by today and I need to make sure everything is in order. ” 

 

Nothing.

 

O’hara sighs and walks away. They were always like this, trained to never say anything to her out of fear of repercussions. Only when she leaves does the whispers start up. She tries not to get upset because, after all, she brought this upon herself. As she continues forward she fails to notice the rotten smell given off by the decaying carcasses of her co-workers. Their necks were slit from ear to ear and stitched up as if to fix the gaping wound. Most are positioned as if they were still working. O'hara doesn't see that though, her mind focused on taking care of her final patient. She rubs her wedding ring with trembling ebony fingers and prays to God for strength. She pauses at Park’s door and takes a deep breath before entering the room.

 

“Morning Mr. Park! Today’s a special day for you!”

 

\-------

\-------

 

You awake to an ebony skinned lady smiling widely at you. You know it's fake when it wavers slightly at your silence. Nevertheless her brown eyes still sparkle as she checks your vitals. “You are still a bit drugged up so I doubt you’ll remember this, but the other nurse wrote that you experienced menstruation the other day,” The woman jabs an IV into your arm and you wince. “That’s good! Great even! I might up your estrogen medication just to be on the safe side though…” She mutters before turning away. 

You feel your head get fuzzy and flash with colors. The nurse curses and brings a cup to your lips. “ _ Oh no!”  _ She cries out.

You inhale the water only to begin hacking up a lung in your haste to cure your thirst. “Easy now Waylon. The machine's effects are still there, so I need you to slow down.” As you drink you see the name ' **O'hara** ’ etched into her uniform. “ _ Please… O'hara,” _ You murmur, trying to pertain to her humanity. “ _ Let me go.” _ She just looks at you with pity.

“Waylon, you're progressing so well. We can't just let you leave now. Besides you're sick and the nurses are here to help you get better. Don't want you want to get better?” O'hara's eyes glint with something dangerous and you shrink back into your pillows. 

She smiles at your reaction and pulls the water away. “Don't worry Waylon,” She sets your water cup down and tucks the covers around you tenderly. “God is on your side now.” You can feel yourself drifting off and idly wonder if she spiked your water with something.

 

\-----------

Present

\-----------

 

You hang loosely in Gluskin's grasp, your heart thumping in your chest. In the end it turns out he didn't need to use the buzzsaw. 

 

You already had an orifice there.

 

“Truly O’hara outdid herself. A perfect place to welcome our new family.” Gluskin's purrs happily.

He thrusts up with a grunt and you try not to cry out in pain. “You're so stunning darling,” Thrust. “Our children will be truly beautiful.”

You bite your tongue and grit against the pain. His penis was too large and your _ -you shiver harshly- _ vagina wasn't able to take all of it. Gluskin's takes your shivers as confirmation that you were enjoying the experience. He peppers your neck with kisses before finding a spot and biting down. You cry out loudly and try to scramble away. He holds you close, whispering sweet nothings in your ear. “Almost there darling. Just come for me my dear.” You shake your head, tears pricking your eyes.

Gluskin growls lowly and shoves his way deep inside once more, spilling out with an animalistic cry. Semen fills up your insides like hot magma and you can feel him slowly remove himself. “Ah, darling. You don't know how happy you make me.”

You're terrified to look at it but you know down there is probably massive tearing and blood with semen mixed in. He kisses you and exits the bed. “Rest my dear. I'll get you something to drink.” You close your eyes, scared to imagine what he would do if you didn't.

Once his heavy footsteps leave the area you wobble out of the bed. Gluskin never fixed the hole in your leg, probably to make sure he could chase you if you went too far. You're honestly surprised that you didn't die due to infection. You limp over to a table in a corner where your camcorder rests. Gluskin had taken it two weeks prior and thankfully he didn't destroy the thing. You open the side and flip through the SD card. Groaning you delete several videos of Gluskin ramming into you while you cry out in either pain or pleasure. Turns out the bastard liked to film fucking sex tapes. You scoff quietly to yourself. You were talking about the same guy who raped you nearly every night for fuck’s sake. The camcorder beeps and you see it flashing the low battery sign. You begin searching around for batteries only to encounter a letter written in pencil.

 

\-------

\-------

  
  
  


_ Samul,  _

_ my beloved, my sun and my reason for living… _

 

_ Where are you? Are you coming back? _

 

_ Everyone is dead and _

 

_ And- _

 

_ I think its my fault. _

 

_ The voices call to me, they surround me and make me crazy. The Walrider, he knows my sins and I cannot hide for long. _

 

_ Please, please, please _

 

\-----

\-----

The ‘please’s continue on to the next page, where you see the rest of the letter written in dried blood. You try not to retch at the sight of hair follicles with bits of scalp and blood taped to the paper.

 

\------

\------

_ Remember me, _

 

_ I tried to be good. _

 

_ May God have mercy on- _

 

\-----

\-----

 

The letter ends abruptly and you can only assume she died before she could finish. “No one deserves an end like that.” You murmur quietly.

While you aren't overly religious, you hope her soul is at peace somewhere. You find your batteries on a shelf next to bundles of fabrics along with a person's finger. Batting the offending appendage away you flick the camera back on to see the night vision mode fully functioning. You point the camera up to see a vent located in the corner.

  
  


It's go time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll most likely make a third installment where we get to see the pregnancy and the effects. My sister recently had her baby so I now have a frame of reference. But please leave comments on how I can improve and y'all have a happy New year.


End file.
